1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of supports, and to the particular field of picture hangers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One of the most frustrating aspects of hanging a picture is the difficulty in properly positioning and orienting the picture. The picture must be located on the support structure in relation to the support structure as well as in relation to other items already supported on the support structure. The picture must then be oriented to be level.
This often requires a picture to be hung, and then re-hung one or more times to locate and orient the picture in the desired location and orientation. This may require several holes to be placed in a wall which can be a problem. This process can mar the support structure and can be time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for hanging a picture on a support structure which is expeditious, accurate  and precise.
While the art contains several examples of picture hanging devices, these known devices are generally complex and difficult to use.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for hanging a picture on a support structure which is expeditious, accurate and precise yet is simple and easy to use.